1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telemetry systems for a guided missile. More particularly, it relates to a telemetry system for a guided missile having more than one configuration where each configuration is characterized by the use of a particular fuse in conjunction with a particular guidance control section. With still more particularity, this invention relates to the standardization of a telemetry system for use with a missile having more than one configuration and the consequent reduction of telemetry electronics required to support the test firing of the missile in all of its configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guided missile test firings may require the inclusion of a telemetry electronics package in the test fired missile by which parameters of interest reflecting the in-flight operation of missile systems are sampled and transmitted to remote locations. Some guided missiles have more than one configuration. Individual configurations are distinguished by the use of a particular fuse in combination with a particular guidance section, each of which generates telemetric data. For example, the AIM-9L and AIM-9M versions of the Navy's Sidewinder missile can be configured to utilize either of two fuses in combination with either of two guidance control sections. Four possible missile configurations result.
Previously, discrete telemetry electronics packages were required for each missile configuration. A portion of the data generated in flight by each of the various missile configurations is data reflecting a parameter of missile operation common to all configurations. This data requires identical signal processing and signal processing components irrespective of the particular missile configuration from which it is generated. A second portion of the telemetric data produced by a missile configuration is data which reflects operational characteristics unique to that particular configuration. This second portion of data heretofore necessitated that each missile configuration have a dedicated and unique telemetry section in order to provide the necessary signal conditioning. Consequently, the particular missile configuration to be test fired was required to be identified significantly in advance of the test firing date in order that the appropriate telemetry system could be fabricated and environmentally qualified for use. Additionally, a large volume of telemetry package components, including the unique signal conditioning electronics required for each missile configuration, were required to be stockpiled at a test facility in order to support the possible test firing of any missile configuration. The necessity to fabricate a telemetry system at a test location in response to the identification of the configuration in which a missile was to be test fired resulted in the inability to test telemetry electronics at their point of manufacture. Quality assurance problems therefore resulted. Further, telemetry system fabrication previously required the soldering of telemetry system components in the field with the result that any repair to a telemetry package after assembly required unsoldering, resoldering and system recertification. Lost time and significant expense resulted.